The Runaway Bride
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: In 1859, 15 year old Bella Swan runs away from her wedding, a Texan boy finds her. She lives with him and his mother while falling for her 'brothers' best friend, Jasper Whitlock. Read on to see how Bella copes with finding out 142 years later the man she fell in love with is married. Rated T for Emmet, and Peter and Bella's quarreling. I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Runaway Bride._**

**_Chapter 1._**

* * *

_1859_

_I was running through the trees like there was no tomorrow. My name is Isabella Swan. And I'm a runaway bride. I couldn't marry that man, my Mama and Papa arranged the marriage. Henry was an absolutely vile man, all he cared about was money and... other 'things'. I had to run, I couldn't stay there, I was born and raised in Texas, my parents decided to move when I was fourteen, that was a year ago, I was fifteen when I ran off. I looked down at my wedding dress, noting that it's covered in mud and grass stains, and it's torn in some places I don't care if I was tired, I had to keep running. Running for Freedom. I leaned against a tree and pant from exhaustion, I heard a rustle from the bushes._

_'' Who's there?!'' I asked alarmed, I see a boy about fifteen or sixteen, with brown eyes, tanned skin and dark blond hair._

_'' Howdy M'am.'' he said grinning and tipping his hat, at least he had manners._

_'' Good afternoon.'' I said letting my accent slip, my mother had told me to try and hide it._

_'' You from 'round here?''_

_'' I used to be.'' I said with my accent, no matter what I did I still can't get rid of it._

_'' Shame, I should have remembered you. I'm Peter Evans.''_

_'' Isabella Swan.'' I said quietly not looking at him._

_'' Well Miss Swan, would you mind if I asked you, what are you doing leaning on a tree, in the middle of Texas?'' he asked with an eyebrow raised._

_'' I ran away from my wedding.''_

_'' Heh. B-but you're only?''_

_'' Fifteen.''_

_'' Why get married so young?''_

_'' If you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting, I will not hesitate to slap you Mr Evans.'' I said glaring_

_'' What- no- No! I'm not suggesting that!''_

_'' Good.''_

_'' Can you explain?''_

_'' Of course. Well I moved from Texas when I was fourteen. I was forced into a marriage to a man fifteen years older than me, he was far to interested in money and other 'things'.''_

_'' Other things? Oh...oh! That's awful.''_

_'' It is, thankfully he didn't do anything to me.''_

_'' Thankfully. Do you have anywhere to stay M'am?''_

_'' No, I don't Mr Evans.''_

_'' Well, you could stay with my Mother and I. She'd love to have a girl to look after.''_

_'' I wouldn't like to be trouble.'' I said wringing my hands._

_'' Nonsense! My mother and I would love to have you stay.''_

_'' Alright.''_

_'' Follow me then.'' he held an arm out to me, I slipped my hand onto the crook of his elbow, we walked for ten minutes when he stopped outside of a ranch._

_'' Your home is lovely.'' I said truthfully_

_'' Thank you M'am.'' he said grinning_

_'' Peter! Who's this lovely young woman?'' a woman around thirty or fourty asked_

_'' Mother, may I intoduce you to Isabella Swan.''_

_'' How do you do Mrs Evans?'' I asked shaking her hand_

_'' Very well my dear. My! Your clothes!''_

_'' I know, they're very, muddy.'' I said sheepishly_

_'' Come, I'm sure I'll have something that will fit.'' she said leading me inside, I looked over to Peter who just grinned and shrugged at me._

_'' I don't want to impose.''_

_'' You're not imposing Miss Swan.''_

_'' Please call me Isabella.''_

_'' Then I insist you call me Mary.''_

_'' Alright Mary.''_

_'' How about this, it seems your size.'' she said holding up a soft lilac/ grey dress_

_'' It's beautiful.''_

_'' Tomorrow we'll go and buy you some dresses, I doubt having three dresses won't be enough.''_

_'' No, you're being far to kind Mary.''_

_'' I assure you, take Peter with you shopping, I'll tell him to carry everything.'' we both giggled at the image._

_'' Thank you.''_

_'' It's alright dear, it'll be nice to have a daughter.'' I smiled at her, I slipped on the dress, Mary buttoned up the back for me, I looked in the mirror and I looked better than before_

_'' I wish I could repay you.''_

_'' You're repaying me by being a daughter. Now, I have to make dinner, Peter will show you around, won't you?!''_

_'' Yes mother, I would love to show her around, and maybe tomorrow I'll wear a pretty frilly pink dress?'' I giggled at the image_

_'' Peter.'' Mary said in a warning tone_

_'' Sorry Mother.''_

_'' It's alright. Now Isabella, Peter will show you around.''_

_'' Alright.''_

_'' Come Isabella, let us venture into the outside world!'' Peter said dramatically as we walked down the path_

_'' Whatever you say, Pete.''_

_'' Huh, known me for five hours and you already have a nickname for me. I have to think of one for you... ah ha! From now on you will be called BELLA!'' he said as if he had came up with the best thing in the world_

_'' Wow Pete, you're a real genius.'' I said patting his head_

_'' I try.'' he said_

_'' She called you Pete, I'd like to know how you got roped into that.'' a boy about Peter's age came out, he had honey blond hair, pale skin and bright forget-me-not blue eyes, HANDSOME!_

_'' Ah, Bella, may I intoduce you to the biggest idiot of the century Jasper Whitlock.''_

_'' Peter, I'm hurt.'' Jasper said feigning hurt_

_'' You know I love you.''_

_'' I'm sorry Peter, but I don't swing that way.'' Jasper said with such a serious face I had to hold in my laughter_

_'' Darn.'' Peter said rolling his eyes_

_'' Pete, play like a good little boy.'' Jasper smiled at my comment_

_'' Wha?'' Peter asked sadly_

_'' Oh. I apoligise, play like a good little girl.'' Jasper snorted and pulled his hat down to cover his face, oh._

_'' Oh, ha ha. Now let's get you shown around.''_

_'' Honestly Pete, I have been born and raised in Texas, I know where most places are.''_

_'' Alright Ladies calm down.'' Jasper said_

_'' Thatnk you Jasper.''_

_'' Pleasure's mine M'am.''_

_'' Darn Texan boys calling me M'am.'' I muttered while following them into a cafe._

* * *

_1929._

That day was really a long time ago, but it still only seems like yesterday. I look into the mirror and my crimson red eyes stare back, my dark mahogany hair is in a bun.

'' Bella! We're going hunting!'' Peter yells

'' Coming!'' I say fingering my locket, the one_ he_ gave me, when _he_ said_ he would_ come back to me and _our child_. Our child, it seems so long ago since_ he_ died and left me seven months pregnant.

'' Well hurry up woman!'' I hear a loud smack '' OW! Char, what the heck?''

'' Peter, learn some manners damn it!'' I run down the stairs at vampire speed

'' Charlotte, I think it's to late, his mental health is gone, the funeral shall be tomorrow.'' I say wiping away a pretend tear

'' Ladies, let's go and eat some people.'' Peter says clapping his hands, we don't eat people at random, we only eat the muggers, stealers, drug addicts, etc.

'' Peter...'' I say, Charlotte and I smack him on the head at the same time

'' SHUT UP!'' we both yell

'' Well, other than a broken skull and going deaf, I think I'm alright.''

'' Peter, let's just go hunting.''

'' Okay.''

* * *

I find a girl laying almost dead in her own blood, she's practically naked, other than a small slither of her shirt. The same thing happened to me before I got changed, not the nicest story.

'' Are you an angel, coming to take me away?'' poor girl, she's no older than seventeen.

'' Yes.''

'' Does it hurt?'' she asked trembling with fear

'' Only for a minute, then you'll be with the angel's.'' I can't do it, I can't kill her.

'' Okay.'' I sink my teeth into her arms, ankles and neck, I had to change her

'' It'll be okay.'' I whisper, I see a guy standding in the corner smirking, I charge at him and drain him dry, the son of a b**** deserved it. I take the girl in my arms and run back to our house. I get some clothes from Charlotte's wardrobe since she's the smallest, it's a simple purple dress. Peter and Charlotte come back, Charlotte nods in understanding while Peter shakes his head at Charlotte and I

'' Ah crap, what happened this time?'' he groans

'' Same thing that happened to me.'' I say simply

'' Oh...'' Peter trails off

'' Yeah.''

_3 day's later..._

The girl woke up screaming, I winced waiting for her heart to stop, which it did, the girl opened her eyes, her now crimson eyes.

'' Am I dead?''

'' No.''

'' Where am I?''

'' Whitlock residence.''

'' Where's that?''

'' Texas.''

'' Oh, I'm Natalia Robinson.''

'' Isabella Whitlock.''

( A/N: I was going to be cruel and leave it on a cliffhanger, but I'm not that mean!)

'' What happened to me?''

'' I found you in an alleyway, you'd been... anyway, I couldn't kill you so I turned you into a vampire.''

'' Oh. What about my family.''

'' You have to leave them. Peter and Charlotte are faking an accident for you.''

'' So you guys are my new family?''

'' Yes.''

'' Okay, am I as pretty as you?'' I smile at her

'' Yes, go and see.'' I do have a point, Natalia has light mousy brown hair that stops just at the top of her chest, fuller curves than before she was a new-born, and pearly white teeth.

'' I look pretty, but you're much more beautiful than me.'' I don't see how, yes I have an hourglass shape that's heavier at the top ( Peter would not stop staring at my chest!), long curly mahogany hair,pearly white teeth, marble skin softer than other vampire's but just as cold, my eyes are just like Douche-bag's and Charlotte's, red and bright. I don't see what's so very special about me, I'm just like I was in my human life, nothing special.

'' Hey, Bellsie, don't ever say or think you're nothing special!'' Peter sometimes get's on my nerves so much, it's almost not funny

'' Stop that!''

'' It's not my fault I know crap!''

'' Then turn the darn power off!'' Oh, I forgot to say, I have the power to absorbe other people's powers, invisability ( Ah the fun I have with that.) and I can change my appearance.

'' Okay!''

'' Sorry about that Natalia.''

'' Call me Talia.''

'' Alright, then call me Bella.''

'' Okay.'' and that is just the start to the Whitlock clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**1930.**

It's been a year since I changed Talia. And she's found her mate, Johnathan Anderson, or John as we like to call him. Talia and I found him bleeding to his death after being mugged, Talia still didn't have control of her bloodlust, so I had to change him, as soon as he woke up he and Talia mated. I still haven't found my mate yet, Char says these things just take time, while Pete says that I'm not easy to love, oh Char was very angry at that, she wouldn't let him into their room for a week, I almost fell over laughing at his face!

'' Hey, Char! Pete!''

'' Yes, oh mighty one?'' Peter asks

'' I smell some wearwolves!''

'' I don't want to deal with puppies this early in the morning!''

'' Well tough! Talia, John! Come outside!''

'' Alright!'' they both come down the stairs

'' Well, time to see if the puppies want anything.'' Pete says faking happieness

'' Pete, play like a good little boy.'' I say remembering it was one of the first things I had sad to him

'' I'll try.'' I straighten my dress and walk outside with the others following me

'' Whitlock's.'' the first wolf says acknowaging me

'' Quileute's.'' I say nodding

'' You've been killing people on our land.''

'' We only kill those who won't be missed sir.'' Peter says

'' It's still murder.''

'' Yes it's murder, we only murder them because they try and kill others.'' I say coldly

'' As true as that is, we won't tollerate murder on our land.''

'' So you wish a treaty?'' Charlotte asks

'' Yes, you don't kill on our land.'' the first wolf says

'' And those are your terms? Will we still be able to hunt elsewhere?'' I ask

'' Yes those are our terms, you may hunt elsewhere.''

'' Alright.'' I hold out my hand and shake the leader of the Quileute's hand

'' We shall leave you in peace.'' the man nods his head and leaves, the others follow him. I turn back to face Peter

'' Did we just make a big mistake?''

'' No, they never would have left us alone if we never agreed.''

'' For once in all my years I agree with you.''

'' Now, that is a miracle.'' Talia says

'' Enough of standing around out here, let's go back inside.''

* * *

**_Jasper's POV:_**

Sixty- seven years. That's how long it's been. Since I saw my Isabella. Ten years since I found Alice and the Cullen's. They're my new family now. I have to try and forget her, she'll be dead now.

'' Jazzy?'' I wince, no-one had called me Jazzy since her.

'' Yes Alice?'' I ask turning to face my wife.

'' I saw something. It had to do with the Whitlock coven.'' I stare at her

'' What? All the Whitlock's are dead!'' I snap

'' Jazzy, I swear, I saw a woman with blond hair, a man with dark blond hair, another woman with mouse brown hair, another man with jet black hair and a woman with mahogany coloured hair.''

'' I believe you, but they don't have anything to do with me.''

'' Jaz-''

'' I need to hunt.'' I say running out of the door, I actually run to Texas. Somehow I ended up looking at the house we had lived in. I aimlessly walk to the cemetery and see a headstone that makes my unbeating heart break into millions of pieces

_Here lies,_

_~ Isabella Marie Whitlock~_

_August 10th 1844 ~ August 4th 1863_

_Loving Sister, Daughter, Wife & Mother._

_Aged 19._

_Sleep peacefully._

I stare at the grave, no. She was dead eight months after I was turned? Another grave caught my eye

**Jasper William Whitlock. Jr**

**March 5th 1863~ April 11th 1863**

**Beloved Son to Isabella Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock.**

**Gone to early from the world.**

My son. Isabella and I had a son. I never even got to meet him. One thing struck my mind, how in the name of Carlisle did she die? I see a man standing at a grave

'' Her death was tragic.'' he says pointing to my deceased wife's grave

'' How?''

'' One night she was walking back from the cemetery, she saw her friend Finn Smith with some other men, he called her over and she didn't know he was drunk at first, when she noticed she tried to get away, but he was already pulling at her clothes, they all did it to her, after they had all abused her Finn smashed a bottle against her head and left her there to die, she was still healing from the birth of her son. They never found her body, all they found was a pool of blood and her clothes, no body. They don't know if it was the head wound or the fact she was still healing.''

'' How do you...''

'' My Grandmother was her best friend, she saw the whole thing, told the sheriff, but her body was no where to be seen, the ironic thing is, that all the men that were there, died one at a time, Finn was last.'' and with that he had walked away. That was the end to Isabella's story? She couldn't have died like that, she shouldn't have! She was supposed to live a long happy life! I feel sick, I find so sickening... wait, her story, it reminds me of Rosalie's... I see Alice walk over to me

'' I thought you'd be here.'' she says quietly

'' I couldn't help it.''

'' You had a son?''

'' I never even got to meet him Ali.'' I walk into her open arms

'' It's alright, you're going to be fine.''

'' And the worst thing is, she died like Rose. And my son died a month after he was born.''

'' Oh.''

'' She was my world.''

'' Do you want to head back?''

'' I need to find someone else.'' I walk around with Alice until I find the grave

**_Peter Matthew Evans._**

**_March 1st 1844~ October 3rd 1864_**

**_Only son to Mary and Charles Evans._**

**_Brother to Isabella Whitlock._**

**_Uncle to Jasper Whitlock. Jr._**

**_Brother in law to Jasper Whitlock. Sr_**

**_Rest peacefully._**

I almost break down at Peter's grave, everyone I loved had died shortly after me being turned.

'' Oh Jasper.'' Alice whispers

'' It's my fault, they all died after me.''

'' Jasper, it was and never will be your fault.''

'' I just miss her and Peter so much.''

'' I know you do.''

'' But I have you now, and that's all that matters.''

'' Truely?''

'' Truely.''

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know the whole timeline is wrong, but Jasper doesn't know Peter and Bella are alive. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
